1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction exerciser, and more particularly to a multifunction exerciser for providing various kinds of operating modes and for allowing the users to conduct various kinds of exercising operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical exercisers have been developed and provided for allowing the users to conduct various kinds of exercising operations, and some of the typical exercisers comprise a seat, a pair of foot pedals, and a handle device, coupled together, to allow the users to conduct pulling type or stepping type exercising operations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,339 to Chen discloses one of the typical exercisers including a structure for simulating horse riding exercises. However, the structure of the typical exerciser is arranged to allow the users to conduct and to simulate the horse riding exercises only, and may not be used to conduct the other type of exercising operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,340 to Yu discloses another typical exerciser including a structure for conducting stepping and/or pulling exercises. However, the structure of the typical exerciser is also arranged to allow the users to conduct and to simulate the stepping and/or pulling exercises only, and may not be used to conduct the other type of exercising operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,785 to Wu discloses a further typical exerciser including a structure for simulating horse riding exercises. However, similarly, the structure of the typical exerciser may also be used to conduct and to simulate the horse riding exercises only, and may not be used to conduct the other type of exercising operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,147 to Huang discloses a still further typical exerciser including a structure for conducting horse riding exercises, arm building exercises, chest building exercises, etc. However, additional cylinders or resistive devices that are normally expensive are required to be provided and coupled to the loading frame, in order to provide the resistive force against the loading frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,930 to Kuo discloses a still further typical exerciser including a foot support, and a handle device, and a seat back coupled together, to allow the users to conduct pulling type or stepping type or backing type exercising operations. However, similarly, additional cylinders or resistive devices that are normally expensive are required to be provided and coupled to the linking member, in order to provide the resistive force against the linking member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercising machines.